


【1929】Lost Lover

by AsshaiAsshai



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27396064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsshaiAsshai/pseuds/AsshaiAsshai
Summary: 比一场盛大的悲剧还有悲剧的是，两个人不知道怎么的就散了
Relationships: Julian Brandt/Kai Havertz





	【1929】Lost Lover

**Author's Note:**

> 本篇为《Almost Lover》的姐妹篇，建议结合阅读

“我和你妈妈也不是老古板，我们尊重你的感情生活。只是我亲爱的儿子，我还是很想告诉你，虽然你在现在的年纪真的很难理解，总之我希望这并不是你青春期的冲动和不知道剩余精力如何消耗的产物。我想，你可能真的很难理解，我是说，当你长大了，到了二三十岁的年纪，你可能再面对这段感情会觉得后悔。我没有不希望你们一直在一起的意思。”哈弗茨坐在餐桌旁对自己的儿子说道。

索菲娅周五晚上回了家看望自己的爸爸妈妈，由于并不是什么假期只是普通的周末，Fynn被留在家里做作业，凯也得在家陪着儿子。

“可是爸爸，你的说法完全没有说服力，你和妈妈明明就是彼此的初恋。你们恋爱了，结婚了，有了我。我也可以和Mia那样。”Fynn有点不满地和父亲理论。诚然，我想任何一个十六岁恋爱中的的小伙子应该都不会喜欢听到别人说，你和你的小女朋友不会长久的，虽然那个人是你的爸爸。虽然凯并不是那样说的，但是在Fynn听起来就是这个意思。

“不是，我亲爱的儿子。虽然我的初恋女友是你妈妈，但她并不是我第一个爱上的人。”凯站起了身，开始收拾餐桌。“我清理桌子，你可以去刷碗了。总之，你也不小了，谈恋爱也不是玩闹了，我希望你能明白。”然后干脆利落地结束了今天的父子谈话，没有给Fynn留下八卦自己老父亲情史的机会。

凯倚在床头刷手机，由于工作的关系，他养成了晚上睡前浏览社交平台的习惯。看了没一会，他就把手机放到床头的柜子上，细细回味着晚餐时和儿子的对话。

十六岁的少年总是青涩又倔强得很，凯从他的眼睛里读到了不服气，看着Fynn眼眸中自己的影子，抿着嘴严肃着脸，做着少年时期的凯最厌烦的说教。

如果索菲娅在场的话，这会一定会抱怨自己不够理解儿子。凯摇了摇头，不，就是因为他太理解儿子，才想尽可能避免他说的那种情形的发生，或者说他曾经经历过的那种情形。

不过也幸好索菲娅不在，他不想自己的陈年往事被那个混小子挖出来，或许小年轻们会发出做作的浪漫感叹。但只有他自己清楚，他曾经有多遗憾多惋惜。不过再多这些令人倍感酸涩的情绪也终于有一天会被时间抚平，就像现在一样，也挺好的。

凯关上了床头灯，这是手机屏幕突然亮起，是ins提示布兰特刚刚发布了快拍。凯甚至不用看都能猜到他一定是又发了哪里的景色。前两年布兰特离开了勒沃库森，开始了旅居的生活。

凯从他的镜头里看到了不少万里之外的景色，还有他的音乐。布兰特走到哪里都会带着他那把破木吉他。他认得，那还是他们上大学前那个暑假的事。布兰特买了一把吉他，扬言要趁这个假期学会，以后到大学里可以组乐队，追女孩子。不过一个假期过去后，他只能顺畅地弹上几个音，天知道当时给他录视频的凯要忍得多努力才能让自己笑得不至于手抖。

现在的他已经可以即兴弹出美妙的旋律了，如果不是知道他从大学毕业后就成为了职业作家，他一定会觉得他是一个潇洒的音乐人，四海为家，酷极了。

想到这里，凯坐起身，在黑暗中摸到了自己的手机，打开了ins，不过快拍的内容和他想得有些出入。不是景色，不单单是景色。

“早上好爸爸，不过你看上去似乎昨晚没有睡好。”Fynn揉着眼睛坐在餐桌前和凯说道。

“只是有点睡得不实。”

“我和Mia约好了今天去看电影，大概下午回来，午饭不用做我的份了。”

凯放下了手中的面包，“总之我希望昨晚我同你谈的你真的听进去了，别做太出格的事。”

Fynn点了点头，希望他亲爱的父亲停止这种带着浓浓过来人口吻的劝诫。

Fynn出门以后家里只剩凯一个人，安静的房间把他这两天脑中闪过奇怪的片段无限加长放大。他决定泡杯咖啡，坐在阳台的藤椅上看会书。

书是他随手从书架上拿的，可当他看清楚作者时却露出了一个无奈的笑容，是布兰特写的，还是他很早以前的书。这不是布兰特第一本正儿八经的出版物，却是让他真正意义上小有名气的一本。

拿到实体书后，布兰特第一时间给凯送了一本，后来凯搬家也好好地带到了现在的房子里。他依稀记得，这是一个关于爱与背叛的故事①。两位主人公因为误会和信念的不同，选择了对立的阵营，即便他们幼时是那么的亲密无间。

凯必须承认，比起偶尔会陪索菲娅看的那种云淡风轻的文艺电影，他真的挺喜欢这种酣畅淋漓的故事，他愿意跟随书中的人物经历情绪的强烈起伏。

但是此刻凯的心思却飘到了很多年前，那大概是他们上大学时的事。凯读的是军校，每天都在经历着军事化管理，和普通大学的学生相比，他用手机的时间集中在睡前那么一小会，而且还要提防着督察组的突击检查。

他习惯性地点开对话框，看见布兰特给他发的十几条的消息。他们约好了，布兰特想说什么就发什么，他看到了会逐条回复的。他看到布兰特和他说自己的故事被出版了。他之前也听布兰特讲过关于那个故事的构思，他还问过，最后的结局会不会有点太过悲剧。他战死沙场时，他却活在自己给自己加设的囚牢里，他们最后一次见面时还是当年的决裂。

“我在开始写这个故事时就想写一场悲剧，这是一个关于爱与背叛的故事，爱是真的，背叛也是真的。”布兰特当时是那么回答的。

“等我拿到实体书给你送一本，然后我再请你吃饭，我收到稿费了。”

“你今年还是会很晚放假吗？叔叔阿姨会去机场接你吗？如果你没有人接的话，我可以大发慈悲地去接我们小凯回家哦。”

“哦对，Jannis那时候应该也已经放假了，我可能会把他带去。”

凯一条条地读着布兰特发来的消息，其中还夹杂着音乐的分享链接。他笑了笑，这种每天都有人在挂念他的感觉可真好。

夏天的雨总是来得很急，细密的雨点落在地上打在窗户上，发出美好的白噪音。凯合上了手里的书，就那样坐在藤椅上看着那雨丝出神。他想到了他高中毕业旅行时的那场雨。

时隔太久凯已经完全记不清他那天出门前有没有看过天气预报了，不过出于对多云的不信任，他在自己和Julian的背包里都装好了一次性雨衣。

他自作多情地想过，哈茨山和自己的名字还挺像的，没准Julian就是因为这个才把毕业旅行的地点定在了这里。只是他那个时候还是像往常一样将心里话用开玩笑的方式问出口，说他还是对女巫和幽灵好奇的小孩子。哈茨山的确也是歌德笔下幽灵出没的地方。他知道，他们即将分别，在不同的城市念大学，或许他和Julian在毕业后会留在那个城市。他没把握，也没能力。不过现在想想，那个时候的自己也真的是幼稚的可以。

虽然这次行程是Julian制定的，但他还是看了一些旅行攻略。似乎每个著名的广场都会有着浪漫的传说，戈斯拉尔镇的市集广场也是如此。当夜景喷泉的音乐响起，和你身旁的爱人手牵着手直到音乐结束，便可以白头到老。

凯后来不止一次地想过，如果当时他不只是拉了一把Julian的手腕避免他弄洒手里的咖啡，而是勇敢地牵住他的手，遵循这古老的传说，是不是也能获得祝福和庇佑。

可是你不能指望十八九岁的少年想得那么多，那个年纪的喜欢是情不自禁伸出又匆匆收回的指尖，是想要触碰却害怕彻底失去。

戈斯拉尔小镇最著名的景点便是布罗肯峰，理所当然地他们也打算去那里，虽然凯一度对布兰特的体力表示质疑。不过每次他都会收到布兰特大大的白眼，甚至还被薅过头发，“住手，你给我住手，你想把我的一头黑发变成半头吗！”

可是当他发现布兰特走不动时，还是向他伸出了手，Julian那觉得丢脸又气鼓鼓的小表情真的很可爱。虽然事后再提及这个片段，凯总会嫌弃地说是他把Julian连拖带拽地带到山顶，但只有他一个人知道他有多珍视牵着Julian的手走过的那段路。以至于后来过了很多很多年，他都没能鼓足勇气再去一次布罗肯峰。

布兰特只比凯矮一公分，两个人并肩走着的时候很难看出那一厘米的身高差。可是当累得不行的布兰特在山顶靠在他肩头休息的时候，天知道他的心里有庆幸自己比Julian高一公分这件事。

凯没有扭过头，但他的余光中全是布兰特那金色的头发，“抬头，你看。”跋涉了一天终于爬上山顶的他们得以如愿看到这美丽的星空。雨早就停了，此刻还穿着带有小熊耳朵雨衣的布兰特昂着头看着星空出神，在那一瞬间凯觉得最亮的那颗星星其实一直都在自己的身边。

手机消息的提示音打断了凯的回忆，是索菲娅，她告诉自己会在晚饭后回家，让他和Fynn不用等她。

凯看到索菲娅的消息时内心竟然没起什么涟漪，仿佛这是一件再寻常不过的小事，事实上这也的确只是一件小事。

自从他们在一起到现在，已经过了二十多年，难怪Fynn会对高中时期的爱情那么自信，他的父母的确算得上是模范夫妻。

凯和索菲娅是高中同学，但不同班，一个年纪几百号人，他们连点头之交都算不上。还是后来大学寒假凯带Paul散步在家附近的公园遇到了索菲娅。

索菲娅丝毫不介意和朋友聊天时提及当年她主动搭讪凯的故事，在他们两个人的爱情中，索菲娅算是主动的那一方。凯也承认，如果不是索菲娅，自己可能会一直怂下去，是这个女孩给了他爱一个人的勇气。说道这里时，凯和索菲娅总会相视一笑，他们眼中的彼此好像还是初遇时那样青涩忸怩。

但是凯也会不可避免地想到遇到索菲娅之前的故事，那还是他大学期间的第一个寒假，他那天刚回到勒沃库森，布兰特提前告诉他自己那天有社团聚会没办法去机场接他，凯表示理解。

等他回了家发现时间还早，便问布兰特要了聚会的地址，反正他们曾经加入了同一个社团，大家都是熟识的同学。走近他们的餐桌前凯听到了布兰特的声音，“啊？其实说真的我挺想有女朋友的，但是我又觉得我不适合谈恋爱，我觉得两个人每天发短信煲电话粥约会都腻得吓人，我可能就是不适合爱别人吧。”

说者无意，听者有心。身为年纪较小的那个，凯在高中期间是有点黏布兰特，上了大学他们两个人分离在不同的城市自然也是更多地发短信打电话，然后趁假期期间一起踢球打游戏出门吃饭。

他早就觉得腻了是吗？还是自己暴露了什么招致了他的反感？那顿饭凯吃得索然无味，却还要撑着笑，毕竟是他非要提出过来的。

不过一个晚上凯就说服了自己，没关系的，只要还继续像朋友一样相处就好了，那他们一直都会是朋友。就好像碳酸饮料中的气泡一开始会冒个不停，最终都会消耗殆尽一样。少年的心思也是如此，那时候的凯固执地认为，他们真的会是一辈子的亲密的朋友，只是朋友而已。

一年以后，凯遇到了索菲娅。又过了几个月，凯向索菲娅告了白，他说这一次换我主动，你愿意做我的女朋友吗？得到了索菲娅点头的凯一瞬间有想把这件事告诉全世界的冲动。但他转念一想，又觉得比起在社交平台上发布，还是先私聊布兰特显得更把他朋友。

布兰特的短信回复得很快，凯很开心收到了好友简短而又真挚的祝福，却又听到了来自在心底那个最隐瞒的角落里传来了一声微不可闻的叹息。

窗外的雨已经停了，凯站起身准备把书放回书架，却一下子没拿好掉了地上，凯弯腰捡起，发现正好是最后一页倒扣在地板上。

那本书的最后布兰特这样写道：

哪个正在经历青春的人知道，青春最终的结局是迎接一个始料未及的散场。

他突然想起昨天晚上布兰特的快拍，他发了一段景色，是一道映着人影的环形彩虹，那就是布罗肯幽灵，他知道，他回到了德国，又去了哈茨山。

我们都拥有了多年以后追忆过去和故地重游的勇气。所以又有谁能真的说，这是一个糟糕的结局呢？


End file.
